


More Than Words

by DearOne



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearOne/pseuds/DearOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss to the neck means 'I want you'</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

Ryan leaned on the doorframe as he watched his boyfriend take a nap. 

Jon was lying on his back. Sprawled out with a thin white sheet draped tantalizingly over his nether region and left hip. Ryan wondered if Jon had arranged himself this way, knowing that he would be coming in the room. Or perhaps, Jon had simply fallen asleep, and twisted and turned. No matter, in any case, Jon achieved pin-up sexiness. 

Ryan grinned. Jon was sleeping soundly, beautifully and perfectly in the nude. And so he reasoned that Jon was asking for him to wake and ravish him. And who was he to let his boyfriend down?

Ryan made his way to the bed and crawled carefully up the center, not wanting to wake Jon up just yet. He watched the older man just inches away from him. He smiled at Jon's relaxed features, remembering the day when he first saw him. Ryan was aware of his trust issues even then, but he found it easy to trust Jon right from the start. Their eyes had met from a distance and something inside of him clicked, telling him that Jon was someone he could depend on. 

Ryan moved a stray hair away from Jon's forehead and then pressed a kiss there. He traced his jawline with a single finger, loving the feel of his five o'clock shadow against his own skin. Ryan loved that about Jon, how he could shave in the evening and wake up in the morning with perfect facial hair. Ryan wished he was able to do that, and even said as much to Jon once. Jon had raised his eyebrow, gave him a quizzical look, and then kissed him on his shoulder before he started to shave.

Ryan moved his finger to trace the line of Jon's collar bone, he shifted at the touch so Ryan waited a second before he continued in his exploration. He knew Jon's body like it were his own, but the difference was that he actually loved Jon's body. He loved everything about it. The man has a body that people would kill to have. Ryan circled a finger over Jon's shoulder. He was muscular without looking bulky. He had smooth, tanned skin that begged to be touched. Ryan slid closer as he traced a line down from his chest to stomach. Everything about him was distinct. Solid. Attractive. And so very male.

Ryan continued to trace the line of muscle over Jon's abdomen, skirting across it till he encountered the thin line of hair that started just below his bellybutton. Jon stirred, but didn't wake. 

Ryan smiled, wondering what he could get away with.

He pressed a careful kiss on Jon's lips, and another just above his right nipple, and another at the side of his navel. Ryan bit his lip as he watched Jon shift, moving his hand just below his stomach, where he had kissed. Jon's even breathing continued.

Ryan placed his hand now over Jon's thigh, eager now to wake him but still wanting to tease the older man. He moved his hand over the sheet that was covering Jon's crotch and pressed his hand over the quickly tenting sheet, and loving the feel of it against his hand. Jon's cock was thicker than his and about the same size in length, although it was so very different from his own. Ryan licked his lips in anticipation as he noticed that Jon was finally showing signs of actually waking.

And Ryan looked up just in time to see an easy smile spread across Jon's face when he finally woke. 

"Hmmm, nice wake up call," he said with his eyes still closed. 

"Better than being served breakfast in bed?" Ryan asked as he applied more pressure. At Jon's gasp for air, Ryan wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend's cock. He moved his hand minutely, allowing the sheet to provide the friction.

"Depends what the breakfast is." Jon grinned. 

Ryan crinkled his nose. "You're disgusting." 

"And you're delicious." Jon grabbed Ryan's other hand when the younger boy had looked away. "Come, ride my cock, Ry."

"Don't tell me what to do." Ryan pulled his hand out of Jon's grasp, but made a move to straddle him.

Jon smiled as Ryan gave him a satisfying squeeze before removing the sheet. And Jon's cock twitched at the loss of contact when Ryan moved to take his boxers off. "But you want it." 

Ryan met Jon's eyes again and for a moment he forgot what they were talking about. "Yeah, I want." He hovered over Jon, letting their cocks brush against each other. Ryan sucked in a breath before he settled himself atop Jon's abdomen.

Jon gripped Ryan's hips as he moved them both higher on the bed so that he could lean against the headboard and reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. When he squeezed some on his hand, Ryan had dragged his body over his straining cock. "Fuck, I'm so hard for you, Ry."

Their eyes met just as Jon cupped the swell of Ryan's ass with one hand. He grabbed his own cock with the other and he quickly slicked himself. 

Ryan lifted his hips as he felt Jon start to part him, and held his breath when he felt a finger find his hole. Jon circled a slick finger around the tight ring of muscle before slowly delving in. "Fuck," Ryan said in between gasps of air.

Jon worked in a second finger, and then a third when Ryan started pushing back onto him.

Ryan bit his bottom lip, trying to regain his control, but his feelings overpowered him. A strangled moan escaped as he surrendered himself to the sensation, but even more so at the knowledge that someone, someone like Jon would touch him this way. Caught up in his thoughts, he missed the moment when Jon withdrew his fingers. And he didn't have time to think when he felt Jon pressing the tip of his cock at his entrance. Ryan pushed back, and then he felt the sharp pang of being stretched. "Fuck, yes." Ryan exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Jon had tightened his grip on Ryan's hip, his fingers digging into his flesh, hard enough to leave marks. Ryan secretly loved that part of sex, finding marks on himself hours or days after. It made things last, made things more memorable.

Jon took a sharp intake of breath when Ryan circled his hips. "You feel so good, Ross."

Ryan leaned down, his hands caressing Jon's sides as he pressed their chests together. He used his legs for leverage as he pushed forward and back, his own cock trapped between them, leaving a wet trail on Jon's stomach. Another moan escaped his lips when Jon ran his hand down his back. "So close." Ryan murmured.

Jon cupped Ryan's cheek and pressed a finger to his lips. Ryan kissed it before running his tongue over the digit.

Jon meant to tease him about already being so close when they had only just started, but ended up smiling. "I want you," he had whispered as he dropped his hand to circle over Ryan's that was caressing his chest. He lifted his hips to meet Ryan's thrusts, and their movements became shallower and quicker. They were both close.

He worked a hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Ryan's cock, that dripped with pre-cum. Jon swiped a finger over the slippery head, which granted him a moan from Ryan for his efforts. Jon squeezed the base of Ryan's cock on his downward stroke. "Let me see you, Ryan." 

Ryan lifted his head off Jon's shoulder and for a moment everything was halted. A second passed. A minute passed. Ryan felt like nothing was happening but at the same time _everything_ was happening. Another minute passed of them just breathing, watching, waiting.

And then Jon moved himself closer, bringing them chest to chest, and wrapped him into a hug. Ryan pressed himself closer, holding him just as tightly. He didn't know how much time had passed before he started to feel Jon moving again, feeling him bury himself deeper inside of him. Ryan ground his hips wanting it, wanting Jon. He felt Jon squeeze his hips, holding him. Feeling Jon's balls against his ass, Ryan gasped and leaned even further back, and still holding fast to Jon's shoulders. It wasn't the greatest angle, but this moment was perfect.

When he felt Jon kissing his shoulder, Ryan brought his hand behind Jon's head and moved his fingers in his soft hair. "So good, Jon." Ryan didn't know if he was referring to how good Jon was making him feel or whether he meant Jon in general.

Jon then moved back so that he could meet Ryan's gaze. He licked his lips and smiled before he moved to kiss at Ryan's neck. "So good to me, Ryan. So good." 

Several more minutes passed until they finally found their release. And several more hours passed before they finally found themselves waking up again, still tangled together.

END


End file.
